


Regulation

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first day of bootcamp....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to crysothemis (LJ) for creating her inspiring art of the same name and thanks to black_raven135 (LJ) for showing it to me.  
> Look I made 100 words :) (not sure why AO3 is listing it as 101 but I've counted by hand and yep, it's 100 :)
> 
> When I saw the pic I imagined my own version of John in boot camp. He’d be young, happy, optimistic and barely able to contain the shiver of anticipation running across the surface of his skin.

He feels naked, like a lamb after its first shearing. The vibrating buzz still echoes and it’s a conscious effort not to run his fingers through what’s left, to get a sense of who he’s become. A flirty breeze kisses the tips of his ears; it’s weird, but kinda nice. The chain across the back of his neck scorches in the midday sun, branding the weight of this new reality into his skin. He gazes up into the cornflower blueness of a cloudless sky and with hazel/gold eyes he tracks the steep climb of a F22. He’s in. He’s home.


End file.
